Diluculum Sanctus
Diluculum Sanctus (聖なる黄昏, Latin for "Holy Dawn") Was an ancient covert religious movement founded in 7th century BC comprised exclusively of humans who, through an unconfirmed method, obtained special supernatural powers. Widely considered a satanic cult, followers of Diluculum Sanctus are said to have worshiped Velia Agostinha Vivax as a dark Goddess, who eventually gifted Her followers with Her blood and some of Her own power, giving birth to the Nefas. Although the "cult" supposedly no longer exists, the powers supposedly granted to its followers live on in the bodies of some of their descendants. Diluculum Sanctus as a whole had little interaction with Shinigami, but it is said that few members actively participated in Hollow extermination. Diluculum Sanctus had three founders, but only one is known—the names and contributions of the other two have been lost to history. Overview According to legend, Diluculum Sanctus was founded by Axenus Divus Crux, Glacies, and one other Nefas whom Randa Primarosa references as a "cowardly woman." along with two other individuals, commonly believed to be his relatives. Before the conception of Diluculum Sanctus, Axenus' family were one of the few remaining worshipers of Agostinha, having rediscovered traces of her influence upon humanity. It is in fact believed that it was Agostinha who convinced Axenus to spread Her influence by creating a religious group. For the purpose of garnering more believers, Axenus was the first to become a Nefas, which led to the creation of Diluculum Sanctus two years later, a faction that allowed the Agostinha's followers to practice the newly-formed religion away from the public eye. Aside from their belief in Agostinha, followers of Diluculum Sanctus sought spiritual human independence within the Human World, that is, fighting Hollows or other evil spirits on their own terms and generally relying on Shinigami as little as possible. This complimented the group's belief that humans have the potential to far exceed any spiritual being, or at least those they deemed below Agostinha. Despite Diluculum Sanctus' questionable history, members of the group are said to have treated their peers like family. Diluculum Sanctus is said to have had no true leadership, although members naturally turned to the founders for any guidance. What led to Diluculum Sanctus' disappearance is still speculated by most historians, with the most popular theory being that the group was exterminated by Hollows. A less popular theory is that the group simply disbanded after the death of its founders; in truth, however, Agostinha devastated Diluculum Sanctus with Her Vox Calamitosus in 5th century BC, killing almost every member of the cult, although it is not understood why Agostinha chose to do so. Known Former Members Axenus Divus Crux (founder, presumably deceased) Glacies (founder) Randa Primarosa Eriphyla Mulier Aridus Adjudicator Ajoris Freyja Legacy Although Diluculum Sanctus no longer exists as a whole, many groups, comprised of either the offspring of Diluculum Sanctus' fallen members or new believers, are known to have attempted a restoration of the cult following its demise, most of which were thwarted by Kaya. Despite the repeated setbacks throughout history, many covert institutions have been built in worship of Agostinha; Diluculum Sanctus itself was succeeded by Diluculum Aeternus centuries following the former's demise. As a result of Agostinha's (and partly Randa's) actions, Nefas have become virtually extinct, and thus the majority of Her modern believers are regular humans; Nefas who still believe in Agostinha are commonly tasked with protecting their fellow human believers. Trivia *All Images used in this article were drawn by the author. Category:Group Category:Diluculum Sanctus